Black Knight Ghost
The Black Knight Ghost is one of the most recurring antagonists of the Scooby-Doo franchise. Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? ''What a Night for a Knight'' He first appeared, alongside the five main characters, in the pilot episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, which was called What a Night for a Knight. He was clad in suit of black armor and was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo find the mysterious black knight that the kids return to the museum. When there, they discover the archaeologist delivering the knight is missing, and the knight has come to life. The man behind the Black Knight Armor was Jeremiah Wickles AKA Old Man Wickles, who was using the legend to cover up his art forgery scheme. ''Hassle in the Castle'' In a later episode, Hassle in the Castle, there is a suit armour similar to the Black Knight costume used in Fred's trap to catch the Phantom of Vasquez Castle. ''Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers'' He is the first boss of the Nintendo 64 version, which is a re-telling of his episode. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' In Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, He is one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind and the first boss of the game. He is keeping Velma Dinkley locked in a wooden cage. Scooby must defeat the knight to save Velma. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' He appears in the second live-action movie as one of the secondary antagonists. He is the second monster to be brought to life by the Evil Masked Figure, (the first one being, the Pterodactyl Ghost) along with the 10,000 Volt Ghost and sneaks into Old Man Wickles' manor to await Mystery Inc.'s arrival. He battles Daphne Blake in the manor, using his ghostly sword. He later appears to battle Fred Jones in a joust, riding a horse while Fred uses a motorbike. The Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost then corner Fred and Daphne. Daphne uses some jumper cables to absorb all of the 10,000 Volt Ghost's electricity into the Black Knight, causing him to explode and be defeated, his charred head rolls across the ground and exclaims his mistake with' "Oh, crap!". It is unknown what happened to the Black Knight Ghost's still alive head, but when Scooby turned on the control panel on the machine, all the monsters died and the Black Knight Ghost's head likely turned into a costume off-screen when he was outside. ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' He is a common enemy in a the Medieval Exhibit Level of Scooby-Doo! Unmasked. ''Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King'' In Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King, His costume is seen in Mr. Gimbles' magic shop. Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon He appeared during the opening credits of Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon, where he chased Scooby and his friends along with the Ghost Clown, The Miner 49er, The Ghost of Redbeard and The Space Kook. LEGO Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror His most recent appearance in the Scooby-Doo franchise was the LEGO Scooby-Doo! special Knight Time Terror, where he was the disguise of Kyle Grimsley. Gallery 4396831256 dd871707f6.jpg|The Black Knight Ghost as he appeared in Monsters Unleashed Mr._Wickles_unmasked.png|Mr. Wickles Trivia *He is the very first monster of the Scooby-Doo franchise, first appearing in the very beginning. *It's been a real mystery if the Black Knight Ghost really was Mystery Inc's very first mystery. In Scooby-Doo 2; Monsters Unleashed, Fred declared that the Black Knight Ghost was their very first case. However, in the TV show A Pup Named; Scooby-Doo, their first monster that they unmasked was the Green Goo Monster. Also in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins; the first mystery they solved in high school was a ghost which was their principal in disguise. Not to mention in What a Night For a Knight, Fred say; "It look like we have another mystery on our hands." It is possible that the Black Knight Ghost was one of their first cases. *There is a Lego version of the Black Knight Ghost, along with Lego versions of The Phantom and the Vampire who was Big Bob Oakley. Category:Dark Knights Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Thief Category:Supernatural Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighter Category:Rogue Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Imprisoned Category:Lego Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance